zwyczajny_serialfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Prawdziwy Thomas
Prawdziwy Thomas - Odcinek specjalny Zwyczajnego Serialu. Jest to 8 odcinek 6 sezonu. Fabuła Rigby widział Thomasa walczącego z jakimś kolesiem nocą. Nabiera podejrzeń, i zaczyna go śledzić. Wkrótce podejrzenia Rigby'ego wydają się być prawdziwe. Streszczenie Odcinek zaczyna się nocą. Rigby budzi się, ponieważ chce coś zjeść. Gdy przygotował sobie kalcone w mikrofalówce, usłyszał dziwny hałas. Okazało się, że to był Thomas walczący z tajnym agentem CIA. Rigby widzi jak Thomas usypia agenta. Podchodzi do niego i pyta się, czy ten agent żyje. Thomas mówi, że to wszystko to tylko sen Rigby'ego. Ten na początek zgadza się, ale potem mówi że to nie możliwe ponieważ już się obudził. Ledwie skończył zdanie, a Thomas wykorzystał na nim swój cios (usypiający). Następnego dnia Mordechaj budzi przyjaciela, by ten wstał, bo spóźni się do pracy. Mordechaj domyślał się, że kumpel zrobił imprezkę z pizzą zeszłej nocy. Rigby przypomniał sobie, co widział zeszłej nocy, i zaczął się bać. Następna scena przenosi nas do spotkania pracowników z Bensonem. Ten mówi im o nowej pracowniczce~Natalie.Mówił że to może być wspaniały początek ich związku. Oznajmił, że to już koniec stażu Thomasa. Rigby chciał wszystko wszystkim opowiedzieć, ale cały czas mu ktoś przerywał. Pracownicy pytali się o Audrey, Benson mówił, że zerwali. Rigby w końcu nie wytrzymał, i opowiedział o zdarzeniach zeszłej nocy, niestety nikt mu nie uwierzył. Szop pokazywał dowody, dopóki nie przyszedł Thomas. Rigby zauważył, że ma tą samą torbę, co zeszłej nocy. Rzucił się na Thomasa, ale w torbie nie było żadnych gadżetów, tylko sama bielizna. Postanowił śledzić Thomasa, i udowodnić, że miał rację. Po wszystkim idzie co Mordechaja, Atlety i Ducha Piątki, którzy gadali o tym, żę Benson na pewno bujał o tej randce. Rigby przyniósł zraszacze te, które zainstalował Thomas. Atleta mówił mu, że na pewno jest zazdrosny o niego (Thomasa) i nie może znieść tego, że będzie musiał ciężej pracować. Podczas gdy szukał chipsów, z szafki wypadł agent CIA (ten sam agent, który walczy z Thomasem zeszłej nocy). Mordechaj i Rigby lecą poszukać Bensona, zaś Atleta i Piątka musieli pilnować porządku w domu. Dwóch przyjaciół udało się do magazynu, zauważyli odchylony regał. Za nim było tajne pomieszczenie, w którym byli związani Papcio i Hop. Benson i Natalie weszli do magazynu. Natalie skuła Bensona w kajdanki i wepchnęła do tajnego pomieszczenia. Benson pytał się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Ona mówiła, że nie jest żadną durną przedszkolanką, tylko Druzlickim (rosyjskim) szpiegiem. Zawołała Nicolaia, wtedy zjawił się Thomas. Mówił, że tak na prawdę nazywa się Nicolai. Scena przenosi się do domu. Atleta i Piątka nie chcą wpuścić dwóch agentów CIA. Oni wyważyli drzwi, i stracili przytomność, ponieważ się przewrócili (jednego z nich Atleta uderzył wazonem w głowę). Szybko polecieli po wózek, by pojechać po Mordechaja i Rigby'ego. Wtedy zobaczyli, jak zaciągają wszystkich do wozu. Thomas mówił, że zostaną wywiezieni do obozu, gdzie będą ciężko pracować. Powiedział, że Anatolie zapewni im bezpieczeństwo. Wszyscy siedzieli związani w wanie. Chcieli żeby Anatolie ich wypuścił. Rigby miał przy sobie jeden ze zraszaczy, i przeciął liny. Atleta i Piątka podjechali po nich wózkiem, by ci przeskoczyli. Anatolie wpadł do oceanu wanem, i zginął. Jego ostatnimi słowami były "Mogłem wyhamować". Atleta potwierdził jego słowa. Główni bohaterowie wraz z Bensonem musieli dostać się do helikoptera, w którym był Thomas. Papcio im pomógł, z małą pomocą Carmelity. Wszyscy byli w helikopterze. Mordechaj, Rigby i Benson próbowali uświadomić mu, o parku. Okazało się, że park ma być zniszczony. Rozpoczęła się walka o pilot sterujący pomiędzy Thomasem a Natashą (Natalie tak naprawdę nazywa się Natasha). Ostatecznie Natasha wypada z helikoptera i została zjedzona przez wieloryba. Pilot powoi spadał, więc Rigby postanowił się po niego rzucić. Thomas w ostatniej chwili złapał go za nogę. Rigby ostatecznie zawrócił Park. Rząd USA ostatecznie zaczął się cieszyć ze zwycięstwa Amerykanów. Wszyscy zaczęli skandować USA. Thomas powiedział wszystkim, że od tej pory będzie się ukrywał. Wszyscy wzruszyli się, gdy Thomas odszedł. Bohaterowie * Mordechaj * Rigby * Atleta * Duch Piątka * Hop * Papcio * Benson * Natasha * Anatolie * Rząd USA * Rząd Druzlicki Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku była zmieniona masa rzeczy, np. ** Kiedy Natasha kazała wszystkim wejść do wozu, w Polskiej wersji wskazywała palcem, a w oryginalnej wersji miała pistolet. ** Kiedy Rigby chciał się przyjrzeć zraszaczowi, mówił, że były na nim jakieś Druznickie ostrzeżenia. W rzeczywistości w Polskiej wersji to był zwyczajny zraszacz, bez ostrzeżeń. W oryginalnej wersji były na zraszaczu rosyjskie napisy. ** W retrospekcji Thomasa, gdy szef pokazywał tablicę z jakimś napisem, w Polskiej wersji napis był po angielsku, a w oryginalnej wersji napis był po rosyjsku. Według niektórych fanów z Polski, jeśli mieli by coś zmieniać z napisem, mogli by chociaż napis zrobić po Polsku. ** Mimo iż w Polskiej wersji zmieniono dużo rzeczy, ale największą zmianą okazało się zmienienie nazwy z Rosja na Druznia. ** Zmiany są takie same jak w wersji wyemitowanej w Wielkiej Brytanii. Studio Sonica przetłumaczyło tą wersję. * W tym odcinku Thomas okazał się zdrajcą w obu krajach (USA, i Rosja (w Polskiej wersji Druznia)) * Możliwe jest to, że Thomas powróci. Może nawet powrócić w filmie (niestety nie wrócił). Link Prawdziwy Thomas – odcinek stażowy Galeria the real thomas.png|Brytyjska wersja Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Szósta Kategoria:Odcinki Specjalne Kategoria:Odcinki ocenzurowane